MAR High School
by hadesgate51
Summary: ginta gets dragged in to a rivaly between the cross guard and chest after the two groups leaders take a likeing to him. alvXginXphan AU
1. Chapter 1

**Mar High School**

Chapter 1

A tall dark blonde woman smiled as she finished cooling breakfast.  
"Ginta! Get up or you're not getting food don't forget to wake your brother" she screamed. Ginta groaned as he ran a hand thought his spiky blonde hair 'right today we're heading to our new school'  
he thought getting out of bed and stretching "Babbo wake up" Ginta ordered shaking the should of his twin brother Babbo his black hair spiked all over the place. But all he did was groan and pull the blanket over his head

'okay time for plan B' Ginta frowned man he didn't like having to use this lie

"Babbo, Alice is down stairs cooking with mom" Ginta stated Babbo shooting up wide awake. "REALLY"  
he screamed jumping at Ginta missing the blonde completely  
"sorry man no but hey we'll be living in the dorms so she might have the chance to"  
Ginta said still feeling guilty about using his brothers love for the busty black net that he would do anything for.

"Yeah" Babbo said smiling as Ginta walked over to a closet and tossed Babbo a white button up shirt and black pants. "by the way why do we have to hide your ability's while we're there" Babbo asked watching as Ginta tossed on a black tank top, khaki pants, fingerless gloves, and dog tags.

"Do you want a repeat of what happened last time" Ginta asked Babbo's head shaking no with all his might. "Thought so" Babbo signed as he brushed his hair 'yeah that was one bad mess' Babbo thought remembering the chaos.

"Well lets hurry boss is waiting" Babbo chimed grabbing Ginta as he started heading down stairs.

Principles office

An older man with blonde spiky hair signed as he looked at the two boys in front of him. The boy on the left had silver hair that fell just right so it covered one of his eyes. A plain black tight fitting t-shirt and khaki pants, in his right ear hung a king chest piece shaped earing. The other boy had blues black hair, a white shirt with blue and black crossed everywhere, two yellow triangles under his eye and a cross necklace hanging around his neck.

"Phantom, Alviss, you two really need to stop this feud or someone's going to get hurt" the man stated but all he got was a mumbled "yeah boss" boss signed as he rubbed his head

"you two have to promise me you won't start any fight or mini wars for the next semester okay"  
the two boys raised and eye brow at the request puzzled as to why just this semester.  
"You two may leave" he finished getting out of his chair and walking over to the window. Alviss and Phantom huffed before leaving the room. 'please don't let there be a repeat'  
boss thought as he watched the two boys walk thought the gate talking

_**Yahoo! I finished the first chapter**_


	2. Chapter 2

Mar high school

Chapter 2

Babbo and Ginta walked slowly in to the main building.  
"Why are we going to see boss first thing in the morning" Babbo asked  
"dad thought us to. Do you really want him to find us with our teacher and they find out that boss the principle is our dad" Ginta asked as they headed for a door the work principle written on it.

"Not really" Babbo mumbled as they walked in "boys!" boss exclaimed grabbing Ginta and Babbo in a choke hold. "let go dad" Ginta laughed as Babbo easily escaped. Ginta playful trying to escape;  
"so what room is ours Babbo asked after getting tired of watching Ginta fake trying to escape the choke hold.

"Oh, you my dear boy will be rooming with your lovely fiancée" boss said winking Babbo's jaw hit the floor as Ginta pushed there dad's arm away "THEN WHO'S MY ROOMMATE" Ginta asked ignoring his brothers imitation of a fish. "That you will find out after school" boss said snapping Babbo out of his stupor "if you're playing matchmaker again I'll tell mom" Babbo threaten causing the older male to flinch

"not it's just that there popular and well known around the school so it's easier to wait, plus I haven't informed then yet"  
boss ranted as he grabbed two piece of paper and pushed the two boys out of his office just to push them in to the teachers lounge across the hall "Dorthy, Peno" boss called a women with pink hair tied into two ponytail and a man with gray hair in a robe walked up " Babbo this is your teacher Peno, Dorthy's your teacher Ginta have fun" boss said before running off  
"that man" Dorthy stated as Peno signed "THIS IS NO GOOD" Babbo said panicked Ginta's eyes clouded in unspoken fear "why" Dorthy asked all the other teachers listening in

"because my magic stronger than yours" Ginta mumbled before nibbling on his lip  
"so I'm wearing a restraint" Dorthy stated but Babbo just face palmed  
"NO, we can tell your real strength even with the restraint you can't stop Ginta if his magic decides to go berserk" Babbo explained "but your magic is weak too" Peno stated Babbo signed  
"what's the usual rule for magic with twins" a tall man with black hair and a scar asked walking up

"that only one will have…" Dorthy started before snapping her head in the direction of a smirking Babbo "I'm a resister if Ginta goes wild I drain the magic and it becomes mine but ginta's magic never lose its level" Babbo explain Ginta paling "WE HAVE TO BE IN THE SAME CLASS" Ginta screamed the obvious fear coming out loud and clear. "how about we change Babbo to my class" the tall black net asked Ginta looking up with his brother confused  
"I don't have that many students and Dorthy and I combine classes all the time" "I think that will work" Babbo said looking at Ginta "okay" "the names Allen, welcome to class 1-B Babbo"  
"eh! That's Alice's class" Babbo exclaimed a huge grin on his face "now that idea is perfect" Ginta said the fear he was showing completely gone. Allen raised an eye brow before speaking  
"why is having Alice in the same class make this change perfect" Ginta's smile died as Babbo rubbed the back of his own head trying to figure out how to explain "you'll find out when it happens" Babbo stated "let's go"

_**Hope you all are enjoying. Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Mar high school

Chapter 3

Dorthy smiled as she walked into the classroom "okay, everyone pay attention this is Ginta he'll be joining our class. ALVISS, PHANTOM!" she screamed the two boys standing up but not really paying attention "Ginta's your responsibility during class got it" she said now getting there full attention.

"WHAT" they exclaimed before fixing each other with a glare "I don't think that's necessary" Ginta said the two boys attention now on him before their eyes went wide. 'Wow' both thought now looking Ginta up and down. "Well you did say that my magic was weaker and they're the strongest in this class" Ginta raised a skeptical brow as he looked at the two males "really Babbo could kick their butts easily" Ginta said not really paying attention to what he was saying. Dorthy smirked  
"let's have a vote on this, who wants to have magic practice instead of boring old normal lessons" the whole class cheered before Dorthy knocked three times on the black board behind her. The board disappeared to reveling Allen and his class staring "what is it Dorthy" Allen asked Babbo standing next to him "snow\Ginta" was all that was heard as the blond his the floor both class laughing there guts out until Alviss and phantom got up walking to the front just to separate the two laughing teens  
"what was that for" snow pouted her snowman pendent glaring

"Dorthy put us in charge of him" "so hands off"  
the whole class stared on in shock and horror where the two rival leaders agreeing on something? The most shocking was that they had Ginta pinned between then so their arms were touching and neither was trying to kill the other. Ginta signed before easily escaping the hold the two boys had on him  
"well, Allen want to join us for magic practice" Dorthy asked eyeing the twins as Ginta rested his head on Babbo's shoulder before getting pulled back into Alice's chest. "ALICE"  
"how you been my little Ginta" Alice asked smiling before releasing Ginta and starting a small conversation. Allen signed before nodding a yes "have you two ever been in a training gate "of course they have their da…" Alice started just to be silenced by Ginta and Babbo covering her mouth "well then training gate two callosum" was all Allen said before the whole class was transported.

The training gate was an exact repica of the callausm in Rome.

"okay everyone pick partners and we'll get started" Dorthy cheered her hands raised to the sky.

_**Sorry I wrote this chapter so short.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello to everyone reading this story just to let you know it will take a while for me to update starting next week because we have to turn in school ladtops, then I have finals. So I apologize now for the soon to be long wait.**_

_**I don't own mar**_

Mar high school

Chapter 4

Ginta couldn't help smirking as his new classmates as they pared off leaving Alice, Babbo, snow, Alviss, phantom, and himself as one big group. "Hey Alice want to practice with me" snow asked after watching Ginta and Babbo starting to trade blows

"Well first I think we should fill in the two new students on this schools little problem" Alice stated grabbing Babbo with ease "you guys might want to watch out around Alviss and phantom" Alice started "why"  
"Alviss is in charge of the cross guard, and phantoms the leader of the chest pierces. There two rival groups at this school."  
"what do we have to be worried about" Babbo asked now worried for his baby brother.

"They don't fight fair with magic" snow whined watching as Ginta turned to glare at the two boys standing a good distends away from the four talking and each other; his eye's flickering blood red for only a moment.

"Calm down" Babbo ordered feeling the rise in Ginta's magic. "sorry" Ginta answered  
"it's okay but they seem to have taken a liking to you Ginta even thought it could mean then cooling down it don't sit right with me that it's your first day and its already happened" Alice stated before signing.  
"well let's forget about it and get back to practicing" Ginta said before attacking Babbo causing him to flip backwards "awe I thought I'd got you" Babbo smirked before countering with a swipe kick.

"Now, now this is magic practice use magic" Dorthy scolded watching Ginta do a back flip.

"no offense but not happening" Ginta said punching the ground as Babbo dodged sending eath flying in different directions, before the fight stopped.  
"Get out of my way"  
"no why don't you fight one of use" Phantom said pulling Ginta into his chest  
"it'll be more fun" Alviss stated before both boys were pushed away. But not my Ginta's hands just the way the two older boys act Ginta's magic flared, Babbo's eyes widening.

"you idiots" Alice screamed as Babbo dashed for Ginta. A glowing sphere forming in Alice's hands well snow started moving students as far away as was okay.

"Ginta calm down! What would kyoako think if she saw you now" Babbo screamed griping Ginta's shoulders trying to drain as much magic as possible. Ginta eye's went wide before he grabbed his head whimpering just to end up passing out.

"Crises averted" Babbo cheered both Alice and snow signing.

'I definitely want him now' Alviss and Phantom thought as Dorthy walked over  
"I'll send you directly to the nurse's office okay" Babbo nodded before watching as the pink haired teacher pulled out a book.

Alviss walked over to Alice smirking at the older girl frowned

"You've know them for a while now huh?" Alice nodded before glaring  
"Babbo's my boyfriend hands off and after what just happened with Ginta I'd said hit on him again and your head will go rolling LEADER" Alviss just shook his head "that goes for you to Phantom if either of you hits on him again I'LL KILL YOU" Alviss couldn't stop himself from flinching this time as the venom laced words were spat out.

_**What you all think**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A double post and a long wait now sorry**_

_**I don't own mar**_

Mar high school

Chapter 5

Babbo huffed as he laid Ginta down on one of the infirmary beds before signing.  
"Well your ability's are part way not a secret anymore"  
"how… So?" Babbo's head popped up after hearing the question just for a smile to form on his face.

"well first what made you snap?" Ginta hummed before rubbing his head.  
"I think there magic has given mine an extra boost"  
"how so"  
"their magic has blood mixed in some accidents, and others on purpose."  
"so they have almost the same type as you" Ginta shook his head no before turning on to his side  
"I don't really know but it don't feel like it"  
"fine rest I'll head back"  
Babbo turned to leave just before Ginta grabbed his arm successfully stopping his older brother  
"wait you said you'd explain" Ginta pouted Babbo signed before smirking  
"you showed some of your magical power" was all Babbo said before smiling  
Ginta nodded an okay before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

Training gate

Allen stared on in awe as the normally civil Alice glared at the two males that were supposable the strongest in the school.

"um, Alice that's going to be hard seeing as the three of them are roommates" Dorthy stated walking between the three teens "what!" a male voice screamed Babbo had teleported back to the group after leaving Ginta just in time to hear this little tid bit of news  
"now I won't let someone with blood stained magic live with my brother" Alviss and Phantom glared "how the hell do you know that" Phantom asked licking his lips as he walked up to the group  
"really I asked Ginta what made him snap it was your blood stained magic"

"you do realize that it sounds like there magic is compatible right" Allen said finally adding his two cents. Babbo's and Alice jaw dropped as they watched the two older boys face's change to that of surprise and bliss. "Are you willing to share "Phantom asked licking his lips; Alviss frowned but answered anyway "fine, trues" "over my dead body"  
"Babbo you don't really have a say in this seeing as went magic is compatible it means there soul mates"

"I'm not letting them have Ginta!" Allen raised a brow as Babbo's eyes turned red Alice grabbing him just to pull him into her chest "shush its okay shush" she cooed well Dorthy smirked ready to laugh at any moment as Babbo's eye went back to black and he just folded his arms pouting once Alice had released him. "So when's your guys wedding" snow asked innocently but at that moment it was so random that the whole class started laughing as the two flushed red. "Not in till graduation" Alice answered Babbo now doing a very good imitation of a fish. "when did you two decide this" asked a boy with black hair and a shovel "sorry jack should have warned ya" Alice said her hands placed in front of her face as she imitated a guilty cat.

"Babbo why are you so against Ginta being with someone" Allen asked snapping the younger male out of his stupor; Babbo nibbled on his bottom lip before biting it hard enough to draw blood  
"BABY" Alice whined grabbing the blacknet trying to calm him down "there not them" she stated causing the two males next to them to raise their eyebrows "I won't let him get hurt again" Allen signed before running a hand thought his hair "class is over for today" Dorthy chimed releasing the training gate. As the students collected there things allen and dorthy stoped babbo and alice "we need to talk" babbo nodded

_**Review sorry to leave you all on a cliff **_


End file.
